Fire Fever
by TheKingdomYasha
Summary: Natsu wakes up one morning and he isn't feeling very well. Gray decides that he wants to take care of Natsu until he gets better. Completed.&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Recently, I've been watching Fairy Tail and I fell in love with the anime! Gratsu is probably my OTP at the moment. I hope you enjoy the story below!

* * *

Natsu had awoke with a very hot, dry feeling in his throat. He got up and saw the glass of water that stood on his night stand. He quickly gulped down the whole glass and hurried to the kitchen to get more. Once he quenched his thirst, he sighed and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Thirsty, much?" asked Happy as he entered the bathroom Natsu was in. Natsu just coughed.

"I think I'm getting sick." Said Natsu with a low, raspy voice. He jumped when he heard what he sounded like.

"It sure sounds like it. Don't get near me, I don't want what you got!" said Gray. Natsu just rolled his eyes.

"You're a cat, Happy. I'm not." He said as he began brushing his teeth. 'I just hope it'll go away by tonight.' He thought. He quickly grabbed his clothes once he was done and took a long, nice shower. The steam helped him out a little with the pain in his throat, but his voice was still scratchy. He finished up and got dressed to go and see what jobs were available. He was about to walk out the door when he realized that the room was spinning on him. He grabbed his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" asked Happy. Natsu shook his head and looked up.

"N-Nothing, I'm fine. Are you coming or not?" asked Natsu was a smile. Happy nodded and began to fly. They were on their way when Happy noticed that Natsu, the strongest fire wizard of Fairy Tail, was _sweating_.

"Natsu you need to tell me what's wrong or I'm going to tell everyone you're sick!" shouted Happy. Natsu just shook his head again.

"Happy, I'm fine. Just a little dehydrated is all." He said to Happy. Happy just shrugged it off for the moment, but kept his eye on him. They entered the Guild Hall and Natsu got a could of stares. Lucy walked up to Natsu with a cheerful smile.

"Goodmorning, Natsu! How are—uh, Natsu, are you alright? You don't look too good." Asked Lucy in concern.

"I'm fine Lucy. I just had a bad morning. I'm gonna see what jobs are up." Said the dragon slayer. He walked up to the board and Gray was already up there along with a couple others. Natsu began to search, but everything was blurry and moving. Gray turned to look at Natsu, and he was shocked to find him pale as a ghost, sweating, and he was squinting with his face close to the board. He began swaying back and forth with his eyes squinting and opening, trying to focus on what was in front of him.

"Natsu, are you alright?" asked Gray.

"Yeah, I…I…" began Natsu. He felt his face go numb and before everyone knew it, he was on the ground with a loud thump. Loud gasps and shrieks were heard throughout the hall. Gray immediately kneeled down to check on the unconscious fire freak.

"Natsu! Wake up!" he shouted. He put his ear on his chest and sighed in relief as he heard a steady heartbeat. Everyone began to crowd around the two. Erza stepped in with Lucy and Happy.

"Everyone go back to your tables! We will take care of this!" shouted Erza.

"Gray, what happened?!" asked Lucy.

"I-I don't know. He just passed out. We need to take him to my house, it's the closest to the hall." Said Gray. Erza, Lucy, and Happy nodded as they left. Gray carried Natsu bridal style and ran back to his house. They entered his apartment and he laid him on the couch. "I need a glass of water." Said Gray. Lucy hurried to fetch the glass. Once she gave it to Gray, he splashed it on the boy's face. Natsu suddenly woke up and was breathing heavy.

"What the hell happened?" asked Natsu. He looked around, "where the hell am I?"

"You're at my house. You passed out in the hall. Are you feeling alright?" asked Gray. He put his hands on his forehead and it felt hot. "I don't know if that's your actual body temperature or if it's a fever, but regardless, you're staying here until you feel better." Said Gray.

"W-What?! That's bullshit! I'm leaving. I feel fine!" said Natsu as he tried to get up. Gray grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"You're not leaving. Why is your voice scratchy?" asked Gray.

"I don't know, all of this happened when I woke up this morning…" said Natsu, giving up on the idea of leaving.

"We'll get you to the doctor's soon, but you need to give Erza your key to your house so she can get you some clothes. Go take a cold shower." Said Gray.

"I'm fine."

"Go. Now." Said Gray. Natsu sighed in annoyance and got up. He handed Erza his key from his pocket.

"Thanks Erza." Said Natsu. Erza smiled.

"No problem, I'll be back soon." She said as she left the building. Lucy stood up.

"Is there anything I can do, Gray?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, could you get some medicine for Natsu?" asked Gray. Lucy nodded.

"Yupp! I'll get everything he needs. Natsu, what are your symptoms?" asked Lucy as she pulled out a pen and notepad.

"Uh, sore throat, coughing, dehydration, dizziness, sweating, and I'm really, really, really hot." Said Natsu. Gray's eyes went wide.

"You're hot?" asked Gray.

"I'm just as surprised as you." Replied Natsu.

"Go take a cold shower. Hopefully that will help. Make sure you keep the door unlocked in case you pass out again." Said Gray. Natsu nodded.

"I will. Thanks, Gray." He said as he walked in the shower. Lucy left to get medicine with Happy and Gray was left alone. He went to the kitchen to stir something up that might help Natsu. Around an hour later, Gray heard the front door open and Erza walked in.

"How is he doing?" asked Erza.  
"He said he feels hot…" said Gray.

"And…?"

"He's a fire wizard. He's had fire in his veins since as long as I can remember, and he's never been able to feel overwhelmingly hot. It just worries me."

"Are you saying you care about him?" asked Erza.

"O-Of course I care! We may fight a lot, but he's still my best friend!" exclaimed Gray as he blushed while he was cooking soup for Natsu.

"Look at you, you look like a wife making dinner for her husband!" said Erza. Gray blushed in anger. "Oh you know I'm kidding. I'm very proud of you for helping him. Unfortunately, I have to head back to the guild. I brought back a couple of day outfits and a couple night clothes, you know like a white undershirt and a pair of shorts to sleep in and whatnot. I wasn't sure how long he was staying, so I brought over three outfits, day and night. I also brought socks, his toothbrush, toothpaste, and underwear. He wears boxer briefs if you're wondering." Asked Erza. Gray blushed again.

"I wasn't, but thanks for the information. Thanks for bringing them over." Said Gray. Erza smiled and left the building. It was only a couple minutes later when Lucy came in with Happy.

"I got everything he needs! I also did some research while I was gone. I got some cough medicine, something for his throat, and I also found out that what he has is probably a fire fever. It's the same thing as strep throat for us, except it'll effect him in a different way. It'll make him feel the effects of his fire power, which is why he feels hot all the time. Your ice is the only thing that can make him feel normal." Said Lucy.

"Why my ice?" asked Gray. "And how am I supposed to help him?"

"Normal ice is just plain old frozen water, but yours is a magical type of ice. It's the only way. I guess you just gotta make him take an ice bath with your ice, either that or cuddle him!" said Lucy with a laugh.

'What's with the romantic jokes today?' thought Gray. "Alright, so are you sticking around?" asked Gray.

"Nah, I gotta clean the house and settle some contracts with some new spirits." She said. "Happy is gonna stay with me until Natsu get's better, is that fine?" asked Lucy. Gray nodded. "Alright, I'm off!" said Lucy. She left his house and Gray turned off the stovetop because he heard the water in the shower stop. Gray entered the bathroom with his hands over his eyes.

"Everything okay?" asked Gray.

"Yeah, and I have a towel on, Gray." Said Natsu. Gray opened his eyes and saw Natsu with a towel over his waist. Gray blushed at the fact that now it was Natsu who was half-naked in front of him.

"H-How are you feeling?" asked Gray.

"A bit better. I'm not as hot, but my throat still hurts. Did Erza bring my clothes in?" asked Natsu. The ice mage nodded and went to go get a night outfit since he would be home all day.

'W-Why did his body make me feel like that?' thought Gray. He still had a blush on his face. He quickly grabbed the clothes and walked back to the bathroom. He handed the outfit to Natsu and he grabbed it with the hand that was holding the towel. The towel fell to the floor and Gray shrieked and closed his eyes. "Y-You idiot! Cover yourself!" he shouted. Natsu quickly wrapped the towel around his body and tucked it in so that it wouldn't fall.

"Heh…sorry." Said Natsu. Gray peeked to see if he had his towel on and opened his eyes once he saw that he did.  
"Alright, I'm gonna get out so you can change, but you gotta eat so you can take the medicine that Lucy brought you." Said Gray. Natsu nodded and Gray left and closed the door behind him. Natsu walked out with a pair of black basketball shorts and a white undershirt. He walked to the kitchen and saw that Gray had made food for him.

"Gray? Where are you?"

Gray was in his room pacing back and forth.

"I cannot be getting feelings for him. He just…had an interesting body, that's _it._ I can't let this get to my head." He said. He just began getting lost in his train of thought. Just thinking about Natsu made him blush.

"Hey Gray, you alright?" asked Natsu. Gray jumped but turned to see Natsu looking confused.

"Y-Yeah, sorry. Are you hungry?"

"I guess. You didn't have to make me food, droopy eyes." Said Natsu. "The last thing I wanna do is be a burden." He added. Gray turned around and faced him.

"You're not being a burden. I decided you let you stay, it was my idea. I'm happy to have you here, anyway." Said Gray as he walked to the kitchen.

"W-What?" asked Natsu.

"Nothing." Gray quickly responded. "Here, eat up." He said as he put down a bowl of soup on the table. Natsu just looked at the bowl and back at Gray. He was trying to stay calm, Natsu could feel it. The sick boy walked up to Gray and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm happy to be here too." He said as he sat down and began eating. Gray just looked at him with a mild blush on his face. He just smiled as he got Natsu's medicine ready. Once Natsu was done, he got the pills out.  
"Alright, this one is for your throat, this one is for your cough, and you gotta take an ice bath tonight, but it has to be my ice. Lucy said you have a fire fever, which is like strep throat, but it affects you more than it would an average human. You should be good in a few days, so you could be able to go home tomorrow—"

"I want to stay here until I'm better." Said Natsu. He immediately blushed im embarrassment. "I-If that's okay with you…" he added.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." asked Gray as he got a glass of water for the medication. He handed the glass to Natsu and he took the medicine with no trouble.

"So, about the ice bath?" asked Natsu. Gray signaled for Natsu to follow him to the bathroom. Gray filled the tub halfway with ice and filled the rest with cold water. He added a bit more ice to the tub.

"You just gotta soak in that for like ten or fifteen minutes."

"Do I have to?" asked Natsu, sounding worried.

"I can stay here if you want. You can just keep your briefs on." Said Gray.

"Its just…I mean…don't you think it'll be _too_ cold?" asked Natsu.

"This is the only way you'll feel better, Natsu. Just do it and get it over with." Said Gray. Natsu nodded and began to strip down to his underwear. Gray's face turned red and he sat on the toilet and tried not to look.

"Alright. Here we go…" said Natsu. He put a foot in and shrieked. "No! There's no way I'm going through with this! _Hell_ no!" he shouted.

"Natsu you're not going to get better unless you do it." Said Gray.

"This sucks!" he shouted in annoyance. "There isn't any other way?"

"There is, but I'm sure you would be very uncomfortable."

"What is it? It can't be worse than this." He said eagerly.

"Well, I'm not sure if Lucy was joking or not, but, we would have to cuddle." He said.

"C-Cuddle?"

"Yeah…" both of the men were blushing and looking away. Natsu shook his head and focused.

"Lets do it." He said. Gray looked up at him.

"W-What? Are you serious?" he asked. Natsu nodded.

"Yeah! It can't be that bad. We could just cuddle and watch TV or something…y-you know, make something out of it…" he said as the blush came back.

"I mean, I guess if that's really what you want to do…" he said. "Your hot aura and my cold aura would really be like a balance, that way you won't have too much hot or cold." Said Gray. "I guess Lucy was serious…" he added.

"Alright, let's get to it! I'll get the blanket!" said Natsu, sounding way too excited. Grabbed the tv remote and turned on the TV. He turned to see Natsu, who was laying on the couch already, with the blanket on him, and a spot next to him that was reserved for himself. Gray sat down and slowly laid down.

"C'mon, make some fun out of it!" said Natsu. He turned Gray around so that he was on his side and they were facing each other. Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray's torso and Gray slowly but surely wrapped his arms around Natsu. Their legs intertwined and Natsu's head was nuzzled into Gray's chest. Gray felt weird, but it felt nice.

"D-Do you feel anything?" asked Gray. Natsu tightened the grip and wrapped his legs around Gray's legs even more.

"Yeah…I don't feel sick anymore." He said.

"Good." Said Gray. "Now get some sleep." He said. Natsu nodded as he was already drifting off into his slumber. Gray soon fell asleep as well. Feeling their auras mix as their bodies were practically tied to one another, it was relaxing, and it felt right. Gray knew he felt something for Natsu, but he didn't know what.

* * *

Alright, alright. This was a _bit_ rushed. I still love how it's going so far! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I've gotten a couple reviews and I'm very happy that you all are enjoying the fanfiction so far! I don't really have anything else to say besides keep on leaving reviews! Try to tell me what you all would like to see happen!

 _ **THERE IS SLIGHT SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER: READ IF YOU PLEASE**_

* * *

Natsu woke up in a daze. He was trapped. He tried to move, but he felt something cold, but warm at the same time around him. He looked up and Gray still had his arm around him. He blushed at the fact that he was in Gray's arms. Gray was supposed to be his enemy. He was a ice mage. He tried to move out of his grip, but once he was almost out, Gray tightened the grip in his sleep.

'Dammit." thought Natsu. He tried squirming again, but it was no use. Every time he tried to pull away, Gray would pull him back. "H-Hey, Gray…" he said quietly. Gray slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry for a minute, but once he saw that he was still cuddling with Natsu, he immediately let him go.

"Oh h-hey, how are you feeling?" asked Gray. They were both blushing. There was an awkward silence before Natsu replied.

"I'm fine. I don't think I'm sick anymore." said Natsu, trying to avoid eye contact. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom. Did Erza bring my toothbrush?" asked Natsu. Gray sat up and he nodded. He stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen where the bag that had the toothbrush and toothpaste in it. He handed the tube and brush to Natsu and he went to the bathroom to get ready.

"Hey Natsu, can you leave the door unlocked?" asked Gray. Natsu looked a bit confused. He blushed a little and he looked at Gray with weird eyes.

"I'll be fine, Gray. I don't feel sick anymore." said Natsu. Gray looked away and blushed.

"Could you just leave it unlocked, flame brain? Just in case anything happens." said Gray. Natsu nodded and closed the door and didn't lock it. Gray went back to his living room and sat on the couch that had Natsu's scent all over it. He was watching TV before he began to drift off into his head.

'Why do I feel weird around him now? I felt something yesterday, but today it's like…like I like him or something.' he thought. He relaxed and inhaled his scent that was all around him.

Natsu was in the shower. He was thinking of what he was feeling last night.

'Why do I feel something weird when I'm with him? Why? Of all people that I feel this with, why Gray?' he thought. 'I think I do like him…but I'm sure he doesn't feel the same about me'. He rinsed off all of the soap from his body and turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. Gray was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

~Natsu POV~

Gray noticed me once I walked out. It might have been only me, but it seemed like his face lit up.

"Hey! How're you feeling?" asked Gray. I kind of froze in my spot and I felt my face heat up.

"I-I'm feeling fine." I managed to say. He stood up and started walking towards me. I was still frozen. He put his hand on my shoulder and he looked concerned.

"You know, you really had me worried back at the guild hall." He said. "I really thought there was something worse than what it ended up being."

"I'm still a bit confused on what happened." I said. I started to feel more comfortable around him, even though I was still in my towel. "All I remember happening is that I woke up that morning and my throat hurt and I was really thirsty. I don't remember anything else." Gray looked at me like I was crazy.

"You don't remember walking to the guild? You went to the guild hall and you were sweating and you could barely stand up straight. You were looking for a job and you just fell. Everyone was really worried about you." Said Gray. I felt myself blush again.

"Sorry…I didn't really know how bad the condition is."

"It's fine, you don't need to apologize. At least you're all better. Go get dressed, Lucy is making breakfast and were meeting up with her and Erza at her house." Said Gray. I nodded and walked to Gray's room where my clothes were. I quickly changed and walked out of the room.

"You ready?" I asked Gray. He was in the kitchen, filling up a big water bottle. He closed the cap on it and handed it to me.

"Lucy's house is like a ten-minute walk from here, so you need this with you. You should be drinking a lot of water so you stay hydrated." He told me. I grabbed the bottle and smiled.

"Thanks Gray, um…about last night. You didn't feel awkward, right? I don't want to feel like I made you do something you weren't comfortable with." I said. He just looked at me and smiled.

"Natsu, I wasn't uncomfortable. It made you feel better, and I enjoyed it, too." He said. I blushed. He enjoyed it? D-Does that mean he would like to do it again?

"O-Oh…alright good." I said. I started to turn to walk out the door to go on our way, but he turned me around and pulled me into a hug. I froze again. I wanted to hug him back, so bad, but…but I couldn't. I was literally frozen.

"I know we fight a lot, but you're still my best friend. I still care about you." He said. "I really do care." he tightened the hug that I could practically feel his heartbeat.

"What are you saying?" I asked him. I felt like I knew, but I wasn't sure.

"I…" he sighed. "I have feelings for you, Natsu. I don't know what those feelings mean, or what they even are, all I know is that I'm just…I'm comfortable when I'm around you." He said. I finally managed to hug him back and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I think I have the same feelings towards you. Comfortable…that's a good way to put it. Would you say you love me?" I asked. I knew it was a reach, but I just had to know. I had to know that if I'm feeling the same thing that he is, is this love?

"I…I don't know if I can answer that now. I don't really know what it's like to fall in love, you know?" he told me. We broke the hug and he looked into my eyes and smiled. "I do know that I want to be with you. I felt like I was in a dream when I was next to you last night. I felt so right being next to you, with you in my arms. I could feel my ice mixing with your fire. It was a perfect mix." He said. I couldn't help but smile. I wrapped my arms around him again and I nuzzled his neck and I squeezed him like he was going away.

"I felt the same thing. I felt warm." I said. He returned the hug again and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him and I kissed him. Our lips met and as time went by, the more passionate the kiss got. He grabbed my face and moaned as he kissed me. I grabbed his ass and squeezed it. He chuckled and I did too. We finally broke the kiss and he looked at me with lust in his eyes.

"I've been waiting so long to do that." He said. I pushed him against the wall and began to take his shirt off. He grabbed my hands and he looked serious. "N-Natsu. We can't."

"Why not?" I pouted. I needed him.

"Because, we need to see if this relationship will work out before we go to that step." He said. I hated to admit it, but he was right. I sighed and let go of his shirt. I embraced him once more and gave him a kiss on his neck.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Gray. I couldn't leave now. I felt my pants tense up and I felt embarrassed. There was no way I was going to leave like that.

"I…uh…can I relieve myself first?" I asked. Gray looked confused.

"What do you—oh." He said. He looked down and noticed my _issue_. "Um, y-yeah." He said. He walked to the bathroom and I followed with my hands covering my pants. I walked into the bathroom and I turned to close the door. "Uh, do you need anything?" he asked me. He scratched his neck and blushed.

"Yeah…you" I muttered quietly. I thought he didn't hear me, but he blushed madly when I said that. "S-Sorry…didn't think you heard that. I'm fine. I'll be out in a second." I said as I closed the door.

~NORMAL POV~

Gray sat outside the bathroom and waited for Natsu to finish his needs. It was only a few moments when he started to hear grunts and moans. Gray blushed and he began to feel aroused.

"God Natsu…" he said to himself. He heard a final groan and he heard something squirt hit the wall followed by Natsu silently saying 'shit'. Gray was trying everything in his power to not barge in and take Natsu. He heard the sink turn on and he sighed in relief, thanking the gods that it was over. The bathroom door opened and Natsu's face was flushed. Gray stood up and looked at Natsu. Natsu's face was flushed. Gray closed up on him and pressed him against the wall.

"God you're hot." He moaned as he kissed Natsu's neck. "Got enough for round 2?" he asked as he grabbed Natsu's crotch. Natsu gasped and wrapped his arms around Gray.

"Y-Yeah…" they smashed their lips together and they ended up on the floor in the hall in front of the bathroom.

"I…I love you." Said Natsu.

"I love you more." Said Gray.

* * *

Cliffhanger! I hope you all liked it! This is a T rated fanfiction, so there won't be any detailed smut in this story. Sorry! I might change the scene to M and post a sequel, but so far this is it! Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu and Gray woke up on the floor. Gray woke up first and he almost didn't know where he was. He sat up straight and cracked his back. He turned to look at Natsu, his clothes were half off. His shirt was completely off and thrown to the side, his scarf was halfway off, and his pants and boxer briefs were halfway down his legs. Gray laughed at the sight and noticed that he was completely naked. Normal, but surprising at the same time.

"Hey Natsu, wake up." Said Gray as he lightly shook the pinkette. Natsu opened his eyes and looked at Gray.

"Did we fall asleep on the floor?!" asked Natsu. Gray laughed and just nodded. Natsu sat up and noticed he was naked. "S-Shit…" he said as he pulled his pants back up.

"I guess we really did need that, huh?" asked Gray. Natsu smiled and blushed.

"Well I know I did." He replied. Gray leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When he pulled back, Natsu grabbed him and kissed him. "I love you." He said as he broke the kiss. Gray just licked his lips and Natsu smiled. "You're a freak. We should get ready and go to Lucy's. She's probably wondering where we are." Said Natsu.

"Yeah, probably a good idea. I'm gonna get dressed." They both got up and Natsu gave a slap to Gray's ass and he jumped. "H-Hey!" he shouted.

"Sorry, can't really help it." Replied the pinkette with a cheesy grin. Gray went to his room to change. He didn't bother to close the door, since it was just Natsu. Natsu just stood by the doorway and looked at Gray getting dressed. "Did you ever imagine that me and you would ever end up together?" asked Natsu. Gray just looked up at him and smiled.

"Not in a million years, but I'm not complaining." Said Gray as he put his shirt on and walked over to Natsu. He grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. He gave Natsu a small peck on the lips and he chuckled.

"Alright, let's go." Said Natsu. They left the house and were on their way.

"Natsu, do you want to tell Erza and Lucy about us?" asked Gray as they walked down the road.

"I don't care who knows." Said Natsu. For some reason, that made Gray feel really happy. The guild was very welcoming of any person, regardless of their sexual orientation, which was a plus for them, but having their friends know that both of them were not only gay, but in a relationship, was a bit much to handle.

"I'm glad." Said Gray as he put an arm around Natsu's shoulder.

They arrived at Lucy's house and they knocked on the door. Lucy answered and she was _pissed_.

"Where the hell have you two been?!" asked Lucy. "We've been waiting ages for you!" she added. Natsu and Gray blushed.

"Sorry Lucy, but we kinda need to tell you something." Said Natsu. Gray looked at Natsu, he wasn't expecting _him_ to tell them. Lucy's face went from angry to serious.

"O-Oh, alright. Come on in."

They went in and Erza was sitting on the couch with Happy on her lap sleeping. She looked at the couple and smiled.

"It's about time you two showed up. What took you so long?" asked Erza.

"We gotta tell you something." Said Natsu. They both sat down on the couch next to Erza and Natsu took a deep breath. "I…um…I'm gay." Said Natsu. It was silent for a moment, but Lucy and Erza eventually smiled.

"It's alright, Natsu. We love you regardless of who you love." Said Lucy.

"Even if it's Gray?" asked Natsu. That's when the silence really began.

"W-What?" asked Erza.

"Me and Natsu are in a relationship." Said Gray. Lucy just looked shocked, and Erza looked confused.

"Really?" asked Lucy. The couple nodded.

"It's alright if you don't approve. It won't change much, but you don't have to agree."

"No, it's not that. I mean I'm happy you found someone, it's just a bit shocking that it ended up being Gray." Said Lucy.

"It doesn't matter who it is. We support your decisions fully!" said Erza. "and congratulations!" said Erza as she put a hand on Natsu's shoulder. The couple smiled and they nodded in thanks.

"Thank you Erza, it means a lot." Said Gray.

"I'm all for it!" shouted Lucy.

"Huh?" said Natsu and Gray. Lucy's face lit up.

"Can you imagine how cute they'll be?! When we have sleepovers, Natsu and Gray would be cuddling on the couch! Oh it'll be so cute!" said Lucy. Natsu, Gray, and Erza all sweatdropped and kind of avoided the subject.

"Alright, well who's hungry?" asked Erza. Everyone decided to finally have breakfast at four in the afternoon. While Lucy was making breakfast, Erza, Gray, and Natsu were laying on the couch watching TV. Happy was now sleeping on Erza's chest. Gray was laying down on his back, with his head to the side, facing the TV. Natsu was laying on his stomach between Gray's legs with his head laying on Gray's abdomen. Lucy walked out of the kitchen and saw how they were laying and squealed loudly. It scared everyone and woke Happy up.

"See! How can you not fall in love with that?!" said Lucy, pointing to the couple.

"They do look happy." Said Erza with a smile. Happy was confused.

"Why are they laying like that?" asked Happy. Erza looked down.

"I didn't notice you woke up! Well, Gray and Natsu are in a relationship now." Said Erza. Happy looked confused. He looked at Natsu who turned to look at the blue cat.

"You still love me, right Happy?" asked Natsu with a wide smile. Happy smiled and jumped to lay on Natsu's back.

"Of course! What makes you happy makes me happy! That's my name!" shouted the blue cat as everyone laughed.

"Thanks, Happy." Said Gray. Happy looked at the ice mage and smiled.

"You're welcome, dad." Said the blue cat. Natsu and Gray immediately blushed.

"W-What did you just call me?!"

* * *

That's it! At least for this chapter! I felt bad for leaving the cliffhanger like that. I know this chapter may be a bit rushed, but I wanted this chapter to be specifically the relationship of Natsu and Gray becoming official and them telling their friends and that's it. The next chapter will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu was walking down a long hallway, the floor was made with black and white tile, the walls were white, and there were glass chandeliers lined up down the ceiling of this long, narrow hall. He kept hearing Gray's voice, so he was following that. He ended up going to the end and there was a black door that appeared before him that was really tall. He opened the door and walked in. The entire room was red. The color of passion. There was a black table in the middle and Gray sat at that table. Across the table was an empty chair. Natsu sat down and looked at Gray. He was looking down, but he could see his face. He looked upset.

"Gray, where are we?" asked Natsu. Gray just looked up. He looked angry now. He was glaring at Natsu was hatred in his eyes.

"That doesn't matter. Natsu we can't be together." Said the ice mage. Natsu felt like an arrow struck through his heart. He was speechless for a moment before he could manage to reply.

"W-What? What are you talking about?"

"We can't be together. You are fire, I am ice." He said, not losing eye contact. Natsu didn't feel sad, or angry. He felt confused. Why did he want to leave him for such a silly reason?  
"Nonsense, Gray. You told me that didn't matter. I thought you lo—"

"That doesn't matter anymore! We can't be together, it'll make the guild look bad. I didn't even love you anyway." Said Gray. He stood up from the table and left the room. Natsu ran after him. He was running down this big hall, not losing sight of Gray. He was at the end of the hall, standing by the door that was open. He reached the door, but Gray slammed the door, leaving Natsu alone in this terror hall. He began to scream Gray's name. Tears streaming down his face, crying, begging for his love to return.

Natsu jolted awake from the nightmare, it woke up Happy and Gray. They were all cuddled on the same couch they were on before.

"Natsu are you alright?" asked Gray in deep concern. Natsu was out of his. He pushed Happy off of him violently and he was kicking and pushing, trying to get everyone around him away. Gray shook him until he realized where he was. Natsu stopped moving and he looked at Gray that was beside him. He then looked around the room and realized that he was still at Lucy's house.

"Oh thank god." He said as he put his hand on his forehead.

"Did you have a nightmare?" asked Gray. Natsu slightly nodded.

"Yeah, but it's over now. Sorry if I scared you." He replied. Happy jumped on Natsu's chest.

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA?!" shouted the blue cat.

"Sorry, Happy. Did I hurt you?" asked Natsu.

"No, but if it happens again, you're dead!" said Happy. He just laid on Natsu's chest and fell back asleep. Natsu just smiled.

"It must have been pretty bad, huh?" asked Gray, rubbing Natsu's abdomen for comfort.

"Yeah, really bad. We were in this really cold hall. You told me that you didn't want to be with me anymore because you're ice and I'm fire…and that it would make the guild look bad." Said Natsu. He cringed just re-thinking of the terror. Gray just smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"We've only been together for not even two days, but I already know I won't leave you for any reason." He said. Natsu smiled back.

"Thank you." He said. Gray pulled him back into his arms and he fell back asleep. Natsu stayed up and watched Gray sleep. He noticed that there were moments in his sleep where he would slightly wake up, kiss him, and go back to sleep. Natsu felt warm, not because of his fire, but because he found who he would spend the rest of his life with. He was happy that he finally found him.

* * *

I know, I know. This chapter was really short. That's why I'm adding two chapters at once! Don't forget to review! Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone! As promised, here is your other chapter!

* * *

Natsu stayed up the entire night, admiring every move that Gray had made while he was sleeping. Every sleepy kiss he gave him, every time he pulled him in closer, and every time he would smile. It was about eight in the morning when Gray finally opened his eyes only to find Natsu looking back at him.

"Well aren't you a morning person today?" he said in a low voice. Natsu just gave him a cheese grin.

"I didn't go back to sleep."

"Really? Why not?" asked Gray. Natsu turned on his side now that Happy wasn't on him anymore, and his nose touched Gray's nose and they both smiled.

"I just watched you sleep. You know you do a lot of weird things in your sleep." Said Natsu. Gray blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Like what?" asked Gray.

"Well, my favorite thing would be that you kiss me randomly." Said Natsu. Gray looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yupp, you seem like you woke up, but you just kiss me and go back to sleep."

"Hm, I guess that's nice." Said Gray.

"Yeah, sometimes you just kiss my cheek, sometimes you just peck me on the lips, and only once you gave me a long kiss. I liked it." Said Natsu, grinning widely. Gray laughed and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Well what else do I do?" asked Gray.

"Well, sometimes you just raise your arm in the air. Literally for like ten minutes and you just bring it back down. Also, you laugh really loud." Said Natsu.

"I-I didn't scare you at all, did I?" asked Gray.

"With the laughing you did. I nearly shit my pants."

"S-Sorry." Said Gray with a blush.

"It's fine. Are we going to the gild today?"

"Yeah, are you feeling better?" asked Gray. Natsu just nodded. "Good. We've got a lot of work to do, we've been gone for like three days." Said Gray.

They both got up and got ready. Gray, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Erza were all on their way back to the guild.

"So, guys, have you told anyone at the guild besides us?" asked Lucy. Natsu's eyes remained on the road in front of him.

"No, but I'm not really worried about their reaction." Said Natsu. "I just want things to go back to normal. Ya know, with the jobs and stuff. I felt really lazy the past couple days." Said Natsu.

"Yeah, me too." Said Gray.

"So what exactly happened between you two that made you realize that you liked each other?" asked Erza. "Or is that story too explicit for us?" she teased.

"I-It's not explicit!" exclaimed a red Natsu. "I don't really know what happened. We had to cuddle while I slept because my fever wasn't going down and I didn't want to take an ice bath, then—" started Natsu. He was interrupted by Lucy freaking out.

"W-What?! You're saying cuddling actually worked?!" she asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were joking too, but I guess that was our only option left, but it worked."

"Then the next morning we both felt weird about it, but I guess it was because we realized we liked each other." Said Natsu. He was blushing since he was explaining it out in the open. He felt Gray's arm go around his shoulders.

"You're really cheesy, ya know that?" said Gray.

"W-Well they asked me! So I thought I'd tell them! You're cheesy too, ya know!" barked Natsu. Gray just laughed and pulled him closer.

"So will things be the same between all of us, or is everything going to change?" asked Erza. There was an awkward silence with the exception of their footsteps on the street.

"Nah, except for the fact that me and Natsu are screwing now." Said Gray. Natsu was as red as a tomato.

"G-Gray!" shouted Natsu as he covered Gray's mouth. Lucy laughed and Erza just sighed because boys will be boys, even if they're in love.

"Alright. Were here. Are you two ready to go i—" started Lucy, before she realized that Natsu was already inside.

"Yeah…he's been inside for a while now." Said Gray.

Natsu walked in and all eyes were on him. He got a bunch of 'how are you feeling' questions, but he wasn't even thinking about when he was sick. He was thinking of how he was supposed to explain to everyone that him and Gray are actually in a relationship.

Mirajane walked up to Natsu and welcomed him back.

"Hello Natsu, how are you feeling?" she asked with a polite tone.

"I'm feeling normal again, thank you." He said, trying to go around her to see the job's on the board.

"So who took care of you? You all gave us such a scare when you passed out." She said.

"Uh, my boyfriend." Said Natsu, not realizing what he had just said. It was the first time he referred to Gray as his boyfriend.

"O-Oh! I didn't know that you were gay, Natsu! Who's the lucky one?" asked Mirajane.

"What? Oh shit…" said Natsu. "Uh…it's Gray, but don't—"

"Y-You and Gray are together?!" shouted Mirajane.

"—overreact…" finished Natsu. He sighed. "Yeah, it's Gray. Me and Gray and together." He said.

"Who would have thought! Either way, I'm really happy for you!" said Mirajane. Natsu was somewhat relieved. He went to look at the jobs when Laxus walked up to Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu. What the hell happened to _you_?" asked the blonde.

"I'm fine. I just had fire fever." Said Natsu, not moving his eyes off of the jobs. It was silent for a moment before Natsu spoke up. "Is that all you wanted to ask me?" asked Natsu. "You're being very quiet."

"Well, I don't wanna seem like a dick—" started Laxus.

"A little too late, don't ya think?" asked Natsu with a smirk.

"Shut up, pinkie. Are you gay?" asked Laxus. Natsu froze.

"Why are you asking?" he asked in a stern voice.

"I'm not asking to make fun of you. I'm not like that. Just answer the stupid question." Asked the blondie. Natsu look a deep breath. This was the last person he wanted to tell. He only hoped Gray wasn't having such a difficult time.

"Yes. I am." Said Natsu. Laxus just smiled.

"Thanks for tellin' me. Gray already told me, so I'm assuming that you and him are together?"

"Y-Yeah. We are. That's not a problem, is it?" asked Natsu, with an angry tone.

"Heh, I knew you walked funny." Said Laxus.

"E-Excuse you?!" shouted Natsu.

"I always wondered why you acted to weird with Gray. Now I know." Laughed the blonde. Natsu punched him in the face. Laxus spit out a tooth and punched him back. They were now in a full on brawl.

Gray was talking to Makarov and Cana, explaining their situation.

"Gray, you know me well enough to know that I do not discriminate anybody, regardless of who they choose to love. You are still welcome in my guild, you _and_ Natsu." Said Makarov. Gray smiled and bowed to him.

"Thank you." Said Gray. The conversation stopped when they heard rioting. Gray turned around to see Laxus and Natsu brawling.

"Fucking jerk!" shouted Natsu as he dodged a bad punch from Laxus. Natsu kicked him behind his calves and made him fall.

"You faggot! I'm gonna kill you!" said Laxus.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" shouted Makarov. The guild went silent and all eyes were on him. "Laxus. Stand up, now." Said the Master. Laxus did as asked and tried to avoid eye contact.

"I'm sorry, Gramps." Said Natsu.

"You have no reason to apologize to me. I heard everything. Laxus, you should be ashamed of yourself. Never in my years of being at this guild have I _ever_ had someone show hatred because someone was _gay_. You are revoked of your S-Class status." said Master.

"W-What?! That's not fa—"

"What isn't _fair_ , is that you fought and made fun of Natsu for something he cannot control. There is nothing wrong with him. You are also suspended for a week from the guild. Now go home, and don't let me catch you on the second floor when you come back!" said Master. Laxus just froze in his spot. He had nothing else to say, so he left. Master walked up to Natsu after the guild was back to normal, even though they all now knew Gray and Natsu's secret.

"Natsu, as long as you follow my rules, you are welcome in my guild." Said Master. Natsu nodded in thanks.

"Thanks, Gramps!" exclaimed Natsu. Gray walked over to where Natsu and Master were.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Gray. Natsu just smiled like an idiot and nodded. Gray smiled back and squeezed his cheeks together. "Let's see what jobs are on." He said. He grabbed Natsu's hand and went to the board. They got a couple of stares, and a couple of people saying that they were happy for them. For the most part, they got a positive feedback and they were very happy with the guild's reaction.

"You know, I never really thought we would just be accepted like this." Said Natsu.

"Me either. I'm glad it went well." Said Gray with a smile. Natsu wrapped an arm around Gray's waist.

"You're mine, forever right?" asked Natsu as he skimmed the jobs. Gray put an arm around his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek for the millionth time that day.

"All yours, promise."

* * *

Well? How did you like it? Was it too rushed? Let me know how you felt in the reviews! Thank you!


End file.
